Zinzolin
| corecolor=999999| bordercolor= | name=Zinzolin| jname=ヴィオ | tmname=Vio | text=white | image=Black 2 White 2 Zinzolin.png | size=185px | caption=Artwork from Black 2 and White 2 | gender=Male | colors=yes| hair=White | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Team Plasma | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Plasma | teamrank=Sage | anime=no | |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG13 |pvname=The Uprising |envagame=Unknown |javagame=Tomoyuki Shimura }} Zinzolin (Japanese: ヴィオ Vio) is one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. In the games in the opening of .]] In , Zinzolin first appears in the Cold Storage with other s, who were planning something. During that time, he had complained about the cold and when the player and Cheren appeared, he ordered the grunts to drive them away. When they failed, Clay and several s arrived and arrested him and the Grunts. Later, in Driftveil City, Ghetsis came and forced Clay to release them. At N's Castle, he and the other sages (except Ghetsis) appeared to block the player's way to N. However, he and the other sages were confronted by the Gym Leaders of the Unova League (except Cilan, Chili, and Cress), who held up the sages to allow the player to pass. After defeating Ghetsis, Zinzolin can be found at the Cold Storage. He remarks on how odd the player is and tells the player about his thoughts, then gives the player . When Looker arrives to arrest him, he goes willingly. Zinzolin reappears as a major antagonist in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. He has joined the new Team Plasma formed by Ghetsis and now acts as one of the group's public leaders, along with Colress. Though he appears several times, usually when the has major confrontations with Team Plasma, Zinzolin is not fought until the player reaches Lacunosa Town. He confronts the player after Team Plasma uses the Plasma Frigate and to freeze Opelucid City. He is also seen in the Giant Chasm leading Ghetsis's forces against Rood and several members of the original Team Plasma opposing them. After the player enters the Hall of Fame and defeats Hugh in Undella Town, Zinzolin appears there, dressed in a new set of robes. He expresses remorse for his actions and gives the player books of Ghetsis's research that allow translation of the messages in the Abyssal Ruins. He will give the player a Big Pearl upon returning from the end of the Abyssal Ruins, and depart. Pokémon Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |color1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor1= |color2=42526C |headcolor2=687C97 |bordercolor2=212121 |class=Team Plasma |name=Zinzolin |sprite=Spr B2W2 Zinzolin.png |class2=Team Plasma |classlink2=Team Plasma Grunt (Trainer class) |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Plasma Grunt M.png |game=B2W2 |location=Lacunosa Town |prize= |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=2}} | |ability=Levitate |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Snatch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Punishment|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Screech|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Air Cutter|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Mean Look|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Poison Fang|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} | |ability=Weak Armor |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Clear Smog|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Zinzolin.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Zinzolin |game=B2W2 |location=Opelucid City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=none |type1=Ice |ability=Levitate |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=none |type1=Ice |ability=Levitate |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |type2=Ice |ability=Pressure |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Claw|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ice Shard|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} Third battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |color1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor1= |color2=42526C |headcolor2=687C97 |bordercolor2=212121 |class=Team Plasma |name=Zinzolin |sprite=Spr B2W2 Zinzolin.png |class2=Team Plasma |classlink2=Team Plasma Grunt (Trainer class) |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Plasma Grunt M.png |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |prize= |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3}} | |ability=Levitate |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |ability=Levitate |move1=Light Screen|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |ability=Pressure |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |ability=Limber |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Assurance|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |ability=Illuminate |move1=Slam|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hyper Fang|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Baton Pass|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Mean Look|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |ability=Poison Point |move1=Steamroller|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Baton Pass|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} Fourth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Zinzolin.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Zinzolin |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3}} | |type1=Ice |ability=Levitate |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Ice |ability=Levitate |move1=Light Screen|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |type2=Ice |ability=Pressure |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Shard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} Quotes Pokémon Black and White ;Cold Storage :"All of you--huddle around me! I can't take this cold..." :"Pokémon are our king's friends. While we're taking care of them, we can't let any harm come to them here. Everyone, drive these intruders away!" ;Driftveil City :"Ghetsis… Thank you very much..." ;N's Castle :"There are not two suns in the sky, nor two sovereigns over the people." :"It is the way of the universe to take from excess and fill emptiness. Taking Pokémon from people is restoring balance to nature!" ;Cold Storage :"So, you returned? You're an odd Trainer. All right. I've got time enough to satisfy your curiosity." :"…Breathing. Having a heart that beats. That is simple existence and nothing more for a living being. That may be the definition of living, but I don't think that defines life." :"The experiences of joy and suffering are a vital part of being alive. Ghetsis gave me the sensation of being truly alive… What did he mean to accomplish? That isn't what's important." :"Right now, I'm shivering. I'm suffering, but I'm alive." :"Pokémon and people live by being together and relying on one another. That might be how you feel. If that's so, is it necessary to separate people and Pokémon? By talking to you, I've discovered that there's much I need to think about… I wish I had more to give you in thanks… Here, take this." :"My lord N said that he wanted to make Pokémon perfect… But, even if the relationship between Pokémon and people stayed as it now is, Pokémon can aspire to perfection…" :"It's too cold and I'm already tired of shivering in here. If you'll give me some time to think, I'll tell you what I know. So…take me with you." Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ;Plasma Frigate – PWT :"What is going on?" :"YOU! Once again, we will use the Pokémon and we will rule the Unova region! Curious Trainers, we shall not let you run around as you please!" :"Shadow Triad! Get them out of here!" :"I know! But kick them out of here now!" ;Lacunosa Town * Before battle :"Oh, for crying out loud… This is troublesome indeed, my curious Trainers. Perhaps I should satiate your curiosity somewhat. The reason I am still part of Team Plasma is this: I want to know how the world will change. Listen. Pokémon are nature. Poké Balls are civilization. Humans who are used to civilization don't relinquish it easily. Of course, both nature and civilization are important. But what will happen to a world taken over by Team Plasma? People will be forced to throw out Poké Balls--a product of civilization. I want to know what that looks like! And I want to enjoy it!" * Being defeated :"That pressure I felt from you just now… What was that?!" * After being defeated :"These Trainers remind me of that one from two years ago. More important, we must continue our search. Like that scientist said, it might be in Opelucid City! We'll play with you again later!" ;Opelucid City :"I don't think that's going to work." :"It's bitter cold. I'm shivering. I'm suffering, but I'm alive! It's what the essence of life feels like! It's proof of my existence! But that's enough of philosophy. Here are the facts for your admiration: This ice was specially created by Team Plasma's technology. As long as we have our secret weapon, you'll never be able to melt or break this ice! Let me explain our purpose here. Drayden, hand over the DNA Splicers! Opelucid City is a city where the past and the future are entwined. Could there be a more perfect place for the splicers that connect the separated Pokémon?" :"Humph. That's what I thought you'd say. At this point, I'd like to threaten you with another volley of ice, but we can't use it for a moment… Sigh. It won't be enjoyable in this cold, but I guess we'll just search for them." ;In front of the Opelucid Gym * Before battle :"Oh, for crying out loud… I didn't expect to have to fight hampered by cold like this. Well, no matter! The fact that I'm shivering means I'm truly alive!" * Being defeated :"Have you gotten even stronger than you were in Lacunosa Town? How, in such a brief amount of time…" * After being defeated :"You're a strong Trainer. You definitely are adept at handling Pokémon. I believe I'll take my leave, simply because I can't stand this cold. But…imagine this… A Unova region…completely…covered…in…ice. To achieve that splendor, we'll do whatever it takes to obtain the DNA Splicers." ;Plasma Frigate – * Before battle :"You're an impressive Trainer to have made it this far. Since you went to such trouble to come here, I'll show you something. This is… '''The legendary Pokémon of ice! Its name is !'"'' :"The ice missiles we fired into Opelucid City were created with Kyurem's power and Team Plasma's technology! Well… You could become a threat to Team Plasma, so we will eliminate you here!" :"Hmph! We'll simply eliminate both of you!" * Being defeated :"The longer you live, the more opportunities for failure." * After being defeated :"Hmph. You're a smarter Trainer than I expected. If you've got that much sense, why did you do something as dangerous as sneaking into our base?" :"If it's just a , someone probably stole it and is using it. Why can't you understand? There are other Purrloin. Why are you so fixated on this one?" :"An individual's feelings… To you, that's probably a matter of great importance. But from the perspective of other people, it is a trifling matter indeed. Compare those feelings against the majesty of this ship! This ship itself is a device that uses the Pokémon Kyurem's power! With this ship, this time we will conquer Unova! It looks like Kyurem has fully recovered. We'll put the DNA Splicers to good use. I'll let you take care of them, Shadow Triad!" ;Plasma Frigate – Giant Chasm * Before battle :"The device is indestructible! You will never be able to release Kyurem! You don't have the sense to know when to quit, it seems. It's an act of mercy on my part to bring this to an end now!" * Being defeated :"It is the same for anyone… As long as you are dreaming, the dream will never reveal itself to you." * After being defeated :"Beaten again?! No matter! Team Plasma will get the last laugh!" ;Undella Town * After defeating Hugh :"Mmm, it's so warm here. Let me get to the point. I have papers that Lord Ghetsis left behind. With these, you can read the ancient scripts in the Abyssal Ruins. As my own small, little way to atone for my sins, I'll read them to you!" :"Just to make sure you know, you reach the Abyssal Ruins by using in Undella Bay. And you must write down the ciphers you find in the Abyssal Ruins yourself." * After reaching innermost chamber of the Abyssal Ruins : ''"What?! You made it even further, you say? And what kind of ciphers were there? … … Ahem… Oh, yes, now I see. There are some characters I can't recognize, but based on the context… An extremely wonderful king was laid to rest in those ruins. If that king has descendants, maybe those special powers were passed down…" :"Now that I've learned everything I wanted to know about the Abyssal Ruins, I take my leave. You are my enemy, but your accomplishments and skill make you a worthwhile enemy. Adieu!" Items given }} Sprites In the anime In Pokémon Generations ]] '']] Zinzolin first appeared in ''The Uprising, where he was shown at N's Castle as it was rising from the ground and surrounding the Unova . Zinzolin made another appearance in The Frozen World, this time wearing the clothes his game counterpart wears in . He and several s battled Drayden during Team Plasma's attack on Opelucid City. After Colress used to freeze the city, Zinzolin was able to steal the DNA Splicers from Drayden. Pokémon battled Drayden's alongside Weavile and multiple belonging to some s. Cryogonal's known moves are and .}} battled Drayden's Haxorus alongside Cryogonal and multiple Liepard belonging to some Team Plasma Grunts. Weavile's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=志村知幸 Tomoyuki Shimura |en= |es_eu=Santi Lorenz}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Zinzolin appears as a member of the Seven Sages in the . Three years prior to the start of the chapter, he questions Ghetsis's choice on giving Gorm authority on finding information on and as he had already begun finding information about the two Dragon Pokémon. Before he could speak any further, he was silenced by Ghetsis. He first appears alongside the other sages in Letting Go walking with Ghetsis after the latter gave a speech on releasing Pokémon to the public. In Fight in a Cold Climate, Zinzolin directed the capture of Cheren's Snivy. and tracked down the Grunts that had stolen Snivy from Cheren. Together, they rescued Snivy and defeated the Grunts. Zinzolin then appears and praises Black and Cheren's teamwork just before he disappears with the help of a mirror made of ice. After N awakens Zekrom from the Dark Stone, Zinzolin and the other sages watch as N attempts to befriend Zekrom and have it join Team Plasma's cause. At the , Zinzolin appears as a participant. Going by the fake name Gray (Japanese: グレイ), Zinzolin makes it to the top 8 and is set against Iris as his opponent in the quarterfinals. While battling, he is seen as maniacal about the cold, and uses one of his 's techniques to trap Iris's in ice chains. However, Iris is able to counter this move through her training with Brycen and eventually defeats Zinzolin. Later, Zinzolin talks to Hood Man about how the cold heart of a Trainer can bring out the strength in a Pokémon. It is revealed that after the events at the Cold Storage, Cheren became curious decided to return to the area to see how Team Plasma truly was. There, he encountered Zinzolin, who managed to instill Team Plasma's ideals into Cheren's head and made him pursue power. overhears their conversation, but is quickly spotted by Cryogonal and is strangled. Zinzolin then reveals his true identity to White, which causes Looker to leap into action and use the Super Hard Tight Tape to bind Zinzolin and his Cryogonal together. Freed from Cryogonal's ice chain, White takes the chance to tell Black that Team Plasma had infiltrated the League, but she is taken away by Hood Man, who uses his to her away. Once he defeated Cheren, won the tournament, and awakened Reshiram, Black furiously demands that Zinzolin tell him where Hood Man took White. Zinzolin instead pulls out a switch and activates it to summon N's Castle from the depths of the earth. The other sages emerge from the castle as they watch the chaos unfold. Ghetsis frees Zinzolin from his bindings, but is annoyed that Zinzolin had acted on his own. Black attempts to confront them, but Ghetsis easily defeats Black's team. With no way to save the Gym Leaders, stop the Grunts causing havoc below, and face N in battle, Black is assisted by several Trainers that he had met over the course of his journey. The Trainers battle against the sages and rescue the Gym Leaders from the bindings. The Gym Leaders then help battle the sages, but Zinzolin and the others eventually escape from the battle without being seen. In the , Zinzolin and the other Seven Sages were sought after by International Police members and Looker, who aimed to arrest them along with the other remaining Team Plasma members. Zinzolin was first mentioned by the new leader of Team Plasma, Colress, who wished to call Zinzolin to have him return to Team Plasma. When Zinzolin refused to answer the call, he was attacked by Colress and ran to the Cold Storage in order to hide. Colress managed to track Zinzolin down and used his Beheeyem to prevent Zinzolin from escaping. With his target cornered, Colress asked Zinzolin to tell him about , the third Unova Legendary Dragon Pokémon. Zinzolin reveals that despite Ghetsis refusing to allow him to study Unova's Dragon Pokémon, he still went ahead and did so. In his findings, Zinzolin discovered Kyurem and traveled to the Giant Chasm, where he managed to capture it. Colress is impressed by Zinzolin's success, but demands that he hand Kyurem over to him. Angered, Zinzolin refuses and threatens to kill Colress for humiliating him. Unfazed by these claims, Colress tells Zinzolin to try and go through with his threat. Zinzolin commands Kyurem to attack Colress, who proceeds to dodge its attacks with 's speed. Colress mocks Zinzolin's lack of skill as a Trainer and pulls out the Colress Machine to use it on Kyurem. Before he can use the device, Colress's arm is bound by the ice crystal chains of Zinzolin's Cryogonal, which had kept itself hidden by turning into steam. Zinzolin has Cryogonal throw the Colress Machine to him so that he may destroy it, but Beheeyem stops Zinzolin before he can grab it. After some thinking, Colress deduces that Zinzolin's goal is to have Kyurem fuse with Reshiram or Zekrom through Absofusion. Colress then decides to retrieve the Colress Machine and has attack Zinzolin from behind. When Blake arrives at the Pokémon World Tournament construction site, he sees a defeated Zinzolin being thrown out of the Cold Storage. During his battle against Colress, Blake attempts to arrest the unconscious Zinzolin. Before Zinzolin could be captured, he is lifted into the air by Colress's Beheeyem. Colress reveals that he intends of keeping Zinzolin around, as his knowledge of Kyurem's Absofusion would prove useful. Pokémon On hand is Zinzolin's first known Pokémon. He used it in his battle against Iris, but it is defeated by her . Cryogonal is later used to strangle when it spots her eavesdropping in Zinzolin's conversation with Hood Man. Later, it was used alongside the other Seven Sages' Pokémon to to fend off several Trainers that were trying to rescue the captured Gym Leaders. When the Gym Leaders were freed, Cryogonal was left to fight alone with the other sages' Pokémon after the Seven Sages escaped. Cryogonal's only known move is .}} Lost is Zinzolin's second known Pokémon. It was created at the same time as and when they were split from the original Dragon Pokémon that helped with the founding of Unova. It was found at the Giant Chasm, where Zinzolin captured it. After Zinzolin was defeated, Colress took control of Kyurem with the Colress Machine.}} Zinzolin has at least two other Pokémon, as he participated in the quarterfinals of the Unova Pokémon League, which requires a Single Battle involving three Pokémon. Trivia * In Black and White, Zinzolin quotes a proverb from and a line from at N's Castle. * Zinzolin can be seen as Rood's parallel in that Zinzolin is a sage who decided to join the sect that remains loyal to Ghetsis while Rood joins the other sect that is loyal to N. Names Gray |bordercolor= |zh_yue=格雷 Gaaklèuih |zh_cmn=格雷 Géléi |de=Grau |pt_br=Gray |es_eu=Gray |vi = Grey }} References Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Ice-type Trainers Category:Seven Sages Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Violaceus es:Menek fr:Sage Lilien it:Violante zh:維奧